Talk:Determination Symphony/@comment-27924164-20180525094610
I have the English lyrics here: Urunda yokan wa Bye now Shitataru itami no naka Ameiro ni somatte Ookiku hirai ta distance Itsunomanika ochite yuku wa… tsumeta sa ni This bad premonition (Bye now) Within this dripping pain I’m dyed by the color of the rain The distance that opened largely Before I knew it, it came falling down… This coldness Nijinda (sukoa) sagasu (kotae) Ori yamanai kurushimi ni sashidasare ta Hohoemi no (hohoemi no) Umbrella (Umbrella) Us… tsutsumikonde awasaru Precious In this blurred (score) look for the (answer) In this pain that won’t stop falling, I was given… The umbrella of smiles Us… it envelops us, it matches us, precious (Where there is a will, there is a way) (Where there is a will…) Chorus: Omou mama Bring it on down Ketsui no shirabe (Hang in there) Yuuki no inori o neiro ni nosete (Get over) Yakusoku tsunagu yubisaki de dan hajiku no Itsushika (hibike) anata no yoko de Ima wa mada muride mo (Muki au sadame yo) Watashi wa yamenai Bring it down as you desire A determination symphony (Hang in there) Let your prayer of courage ride on your sound (Get over) Connected to a promise, play it with your fingertips Someday (resound) by your side Even if it’s impossible now (Face your destiny) I won’t stop Verse 2: Shinkirou no you de Fleeting Yo donda keshiki ga iku Fushimegachi ni natte Shizuke sa kaette wa distance Koe mo todokazu ni chiri dasu harahara to It feels like a mirage (Fleeting) As you go to that stagnant scenery, Your downcast look becomes serious This returning silence is the distance Your voice too doesn’t reach, it scatters into pieces Minamo ni utsuru utsukushiki enishi wa (The naked truth) Hokori o ima ni torimodosu wa Your beautiful destiny that’s reflected on the water is (The naked truth) Now is the time to regain your pride Chorus: Torawarezu Bring it on down Shimei no shirabe (Set you free) Orenai Libido neiro ni nosete (‘Til the end) Yakusoku tsunagu yubisaki de hajiku no Itsushika (hikare) anata no yoko de Kore de owari janai (Kiseki wanaku tomo) Watashi wa kanaderu You’re not confined (Bring it on down) A symphony of your mission (Set you free) Let your unbreakable libido ride your sound (‘Til the end) Connected to a promise, play it with your fingertips Someday (it will shine) by your side This is not the end (Even without a miracle) I will keep playing Bridge: Sekai de hitotsu no taisetsu na hito Tsunage kokoro fukaku Tsunage yumewo shinayakani… With your important person in this world Connect, your heart, deepen Connect, your dreams, softly Pre-chorus: Namida no (sukoa) utsuru (kotae) Furishikitta kanashimi o mukaeta no wa Hohoemi no (hohoemi no) Umbrella (Umbrella) Us… mimamoru yō ni yasashiku Hold on Your tear’s (score) shows the (answer) The one that greeted this pouring sadness is The umbrella of smiles Us… almost like watching over us, kindly (hold on) (Where there is a will, there is a way) (Where there is a will…) Chorus: Omou mama Bring it on down Ketsui no shirabe (Hang in there) Yūki no inori o neiro ni nosete (Get over) Yakusoku tsunagu yubisaki de hajiku no Itsushika (hibike) anata no yoko de Ima wa mada muride mo (Muki au sadame yo) Watashi yo tsuki susume…! Bring it down as you desire A determination symphony (Hang in there) Let your prayer of courage ride on your sound (Get over) Connected to a promise, play it with your fingertips Someday (resound) by your side Even if it’s impossible now (Face your destiny) I will press forward…! Source: https://mikannotorange.wordpress.com/2018/03/21/roselia-determination-symphony-english-translation/